


Gravity

by stillherewhileimgone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Song fic, singing Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillherewhileimgone/pseuds/stillherewhileimgone
Summary: “I can be a hero. I can be your fantasy. Oh, I can be the cure, yeah, let me be your remedy.” He brought Shiro’s hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it, squeezing gently. “Right beside you, I’ll never leave you.”





	

It was an off day. Allura and Coran were holding repairs to the ship, and they let the paladins have the day off. 

 

Lance and Pidge were trying to see if there was anyway they could connect the game they got to anything in the ship, Hunk was in the kitchen organizing, and Keith and Shiro were off in the castle.

 

Keith actually decided that he was going to hangout in his room and not overwork himself. The truth is that he and Shiro got in an argument and Keith didn’t want to go train and risk running into Shiro and having another argument. Keith figured that laying down in his bed and relaxing as much as he could was a better idea than fighting with his boyfriend.

 

He ended up falling asleep, and it wasn’t until a few hours later when he woke up to a knock on his door. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

 

“I’m coming!” he yelled, thinking it was Hunk getting him for dinner. Keith walked over to the door, very slowly while he was trying to wake up. When he opened, he was surprised to see who was on the other side. “Shiro?”

 

Shiro was hunched over, face looking down towards the ground. His hands were balled into fists on his side, and when he looked up, Keith didn’t think he saw anyone look that sad before.

 

Shiro looked up and gave Keith a  _ very  _ forced smile. “Hey Keith. How are you?” 

 

“What’s wrong, Shiro?” Shiro chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with Keith.

 

“I was just seeing what you were doing. I- uh, wanted to apologize. I was…” he trailed off. Keith stood their for a good thirty seconds before he sighed.

 

“Do you want to come in?” Shiro gave him a surprised look, but nodded his head anyway. Keith stepped to the side and close the door behind Shiro.

 

Shiro sat down on his boyfriend’s bed and looked around the room as Keith sat down next to him.

 

“Did you want something?” Keith questioned, as if Shiro didn’t say anything when he knocked on his door, and Shiro appreciated that. Even though they both know that Shiro has already tried talking about what he wanted, Keith pretended that Shiro hasn’t spoken to him yet. He does this often, and Shiro really appreciates it.

 

“I wanted to talk about our fight.” Keith nodded his head and Shiro took a breath, trying to find the words that he wanted to speak. “I’m sorry, about getting mad at you. I know… I know it wasn’t your fault for getting kicked out of Garrison, and you are trying really hard here. It’s just…” he trailed off. He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn’t know how to tell Keith. 

 

_ Some things you say, some things you do, make me wonder where we would be if you didn’t get expelled. Would we be here fighting Voltron? Would you still be at the top of the class? Would you still be fighting strong for what you believe in, fighting for me? Would we be together again? Would you be sitting alone, silently accepting the fact that I was dead?  _

 

One thought struck Shiro especially hard.

 

_ Would you even have a reason to stay? To be safe? _

 

Keith isn’t suicidal, no. Shiro has to remind himself that whenever this thought comes across his mind, but more than once, Shiro has wondered if Keith had borderline personality disorder*. Keith has reassured him on multiple occasions that he just doesn’t get along well with people, but Shiro can’t help but worry sometimes.

 

Keith noticed that Shiro has gone silent for a while. He knew that Shiro had a hard time forming words, and would spend minutes trying to get the correct words out. He would constantly go back over to try and explain what he was feeling, never thinking that what he said fit what he was feeling. Keith understood this, and when it had been about five minutes of Shiro opening and closing his mouth, make sounds as he tried to form the words, Keith decided to do the one thing he knew always helped Shiro. 

 

“ _ No matter where you’re going, no matter where you’ll be.”  _ Shiro snapped his head up as the familiar notes reached his ears. He gave Keith a surprised look, who was looking towards the ground, singing softly. “ _ Wherever the wind is blowing, let me be your gravity.”  _ Keith looked up and gave Shiro a slight smile. Shiro just sat there, stunned, as Keith continued.

 

“ _ I can be a hero. I can be your fantasy. Oh, I can be the cure, yeah, let me be your remedy.”  _ He brought Shiro’s hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it, squeezing gently. “ _ Right beside you, I’ll never leave you.”  _

 

Shiro teared up and looked away, ashamed that a simple song that he has heard on many occasions - when he was stressed about tests, when he heard other people say he was too young to help the cadets, before he went to Kerberos - can bring him to tears. 

 

“ _ Let me be your heart and your company. I’ll let you be the one who can lean on me,”  _  Keith sang, placing his hand on Shiro’s cheek, making him look him in the eyes.  _ “I’ll catch you when you fall, when you’re falling free.”  _ Shiro finally gave in, grabbing Keith and pulling him into a hug. He placed his head in the crook of Keith’s neck, hugging him close and lets the tears fall. Keith smiles softly and runs his fingers through his hair, still humming the tone. 

 

Shiro cries for a while, letting out all the stress and tension that has been building up, and Keith just sat there and let him. In between crying, he would speak Keith would ask what is wrong and Shiro would answer as much as he could before starting to cry again. Finally, Shiro was able to relax and breathe for a bit.

 

“Are you okay?” Keith asked. Shiro shook his head and took a deep, shaky breath. “Do you think you can talk fully now?” Shiro stayed silent for a bit. Then he nodded his head, lifting his head up to look Keith in the eyes.

 

“I’ve been worried about you and the team getting hurt, and when you started going to the training room more and more, I was afraid you were going to over work yourself. I didn’t want a repeat of Garrison, but it’s stupid because I got it in my head that you flunked out of Garrison, not expelled.” Keith snorted, but stayed silent as Shiro continued. “I thought it was because you overworked yourself, so I didn’t want you to fall asleep randomly while we were fighting Zarkon. Then when you started avoiding us because you found out you were Galra, that just pushed me over the edge.” He took another shaky breath. 

 

“I didn’t mean those things I said, Keith. You are the best damn pilot I have seen in awhile. You take so many risks that, yes, scare me, but I don’t think you are holding the team back. I know you were just stressed and depressed when you thought I died, you had no one else, and I know how you are when you don’t get answers, so blaming you for getting kicked out of Garrison is stupid. I’m so so so so so sorry Keith.” he finished. A few more tears had escaped during that rant, but other than that, Shiro felt better. He was able to tell Keith what was going on and hopefully fix what was going on between them.

 

“It’s okay, Shiro. It’s not your fault. I have done a lot of stupid stuff, before and  _ after _ I met you, so it is understandable that you are worried about me.” Keith put a hard look on his face. “But whenever you start making up info about me - or anyone, actually - please come to me. I know it is difficult for you to keep your mind straight, so if you are ever confused about a piece of info, please don’t assume. Come to me.” Shiro nodded his head and Keith leaned forward, placing a kiss on Shiro’s forehead. 

 

They just sat there, staying silent until they both fell asleep, feeling safe in each other’s arms.

  
_ Let me be, be your gravity _

**Author's Note:**

> *Borderline personality disorder (BPD), also known as emotionally unstable personality disorder, is a long-term pattern of abnormal behavior characterized by unstable relationships with other people, unstable sense of self, and unstable emotions.
> 
> I know my dad has that and I looked it up cause why the fuck not and I was like “Holy shit that kinda sounds like Keith” but I didn’t want to give him that cause it’s not my place??? Hence, the birth of worried Shiro.  
> The song is called “Gravity” by Hovig. It is from Eurovision for any that don’t know. So if you can’t find it, just type in “eurovision” after it.  
> This was actually short and sweet and I am kinda disappointed? But I had nothing else to write. So.. here you go. Sorry the ending sucked.  
> If you wanna talk to me about Sheith, my tumblr is stillherewhileimgone. (please I have no one to talk to about this 0^0)


End file.
